


Fashion Disaster

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: (One of my old stories from Tumblr)In which Gabriel akumatizes a young woman who just wants what every woman wants.POCKETS.





	Fashion Disaster

Her name was Jeanne, given to her in honor of a woman who was convicted of dressing like a man. The butterfly found her on the steps of the Trocadero, weeping in frustration and rage.

_“Fashion Disaster, I am HawkMoth. It is a horrible thing, having your designs rejected. I will help you get revenge on those fools, and I only ask one little favor in return!”_

Jeanne hiccuped, “Yes, HawkMoth! When I showed them my design for women’s pants that had actual, useful _pockets_, they laughed me right out of their office!”

_“Yes, well...wait, they did what?”_

_“_I just want _women’s jeans_ with _real pockets!_ And they _laughed at me!”_

_“Show me this design.”  
_

Wordlessly, Jeanne picked up her sketchbook and opened it to the tear-streaked page showing her creation, while those around her scurried away in fear at the sight of her glowing purple butterfly mask. Finally:

_“Jeanne, these are exquisite. And so **practical**.”_

_“_Yeah, well, Phillipe Chiffon didn’t think so!”

_“That idiot knows nothing of fashion. He is not fit to design the Emperor’s New Clothes! Now, I am going to give you an address. Be there at 9 AM tomorrow with your design--do not be late! You will be expected. Trust me.”_

And then the butterfly flew away.

In a hidden room in the Agreste Mansion, HawkMoth dropped his transformation and turned toward his office with a determined scowl. Nooroo flew after, very confused. “Ah...Master? What about the Miraculouses?”

_“_They can wait. We have something _important_ to take care of!”


End file.
